Chocolate Cake
by AndWingardiumLeviosa
Summary: A thirteen year old Mello's feelings are hurt when his less than masculine figure is brought to attention yet again. This is just a fluffy fic with an OOC Mello and a sweet Matt. This is considered as just being friendship, they are still quite young, but you can take it however you'd like.


"Hey Matt," I call out from across the dorm room, "What're you playing?" The redhead doesn't even look up, his fiery green eyes stay focused on the screen of his DS as he replies. "LOZ." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, "Uh, English please. I'm not fluent in Gamerspeak." His lip quirks upwards in a half-smile as he elaborates. "Legend Of Zelda."

"Oh." The simple syllable escapes my lips as I wonder why I had asked in the first place. I'm not at all familiar with videogames.

Oh right, I was bored.

"You know, Mel," He starts, still focusing on the game, "You sort of look like Link, but I'm thinking you resemble Zelda the most." Oh, so he's talking about the characters in his game I'm assuming. I should try to continue the conversation seeing as it's such a rare occasion for Matt to start one. "I think I'd rather be Zelda anyway. The name is so much- Hey! W-why are you laughing!?"

Matt has paused his game now and is doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach. "What's so funny?" I huff, feeling a gentle heat nip at my cheeks. I cross my arms and muster up my most nasty glare, waiting for Matt to answer me.

It's not long before the redhead calms down, pushing his orange goggles to his forehead so that he can wipe at his eyes. "Mello," he lets out a soft chuckle but the exasperated sigh that I give persuades Matt to continue. "Zelda's a princess, Mel." he covers his mouth, to cover more laughter I presume. I simply gawk at him. "You think I look like a princess Matt!? A damn princess? I am sick and tired of everyone confusing my gender, I'm male dammit! Male."

I swallow the lump in my throat. This has gone on long enough. Everyone I have met here at Whammy's, or anywhere else for that matter, has always mistaken me for a girl. I'm so tired of it! I would usually just brush the mistake off because I figured my girlish features would fade as I aged but that's just not happening! If I had to guess, I would think that I've become even more feminine.

I let out a shaky breath. I may say that I don't care, that it doesn't bother me but it does! Constantly being mistaken for something you're not is so hurtful. Especially if it happens for years. Some people have even taken to calling me a girl even though they already know that I'm not. They'll poke fun at my hair or how I have a slight curve to my waist or my voice. God, My voice. I'm thirteen and still my voice hasn't changed! Even Matt's has started to change by now and he's a whole three months younger than I am. I think that if my voice was just slightly deeper people would realize that I'm a boy once I speak to them. But no! I've carried conversations with people before and yet they don't realize I'm a boy until I tell them. It's so damn ridiculous. It's so hurtful.

"Mello, what's wrong?" Matt's next to me, his hand on my shoulder and I realize he must have been trying to get my attention for some time now. I was just too deep in thought to notice. "What do you want?" I growl, looking up to Matt. "Mello," his voice is soft, hesitant. "I'm sorry for making you cry."

"What?" I spit, "I'm not crying, I-" I'm suddenly very aware of the hot wetness that is slipping down my cheeks and I can taste the bitterness on my lips. I am crying.

Again, I swallow the lump in my throat. I close my eyes and turn my face away from Matt, roughly swatting his hand away from me. "Don't touch me." My tone doesn't sound as threatening as I want it to be but it will just have to do.

Matt starts to speak again and I simply cut him off, "Stop it! I don't want to hear your apologies or anything else that you have to say! I'm so damn.. damn tired of being mistaken for a girl!" I hear the way my voice cracks yet I continue to yell at Matt. "I'm done with it, Matt! I'm fucking d-done with it!" A sob briefly escapes my throat but I pull it back, hardly having made a sound at all.

I can feel Matt sit next to me yet I continue to face away from him, hiding in my hair which only serves to mock me. I'm crying and hiding behind my hair. What an extremely masculine thing to do.

God, why must this happen!? Was all of my frustration just building up over the years? Is this the result of endless insults and all around mean remarks? Is this what I've been driven to?

I feel Matt's arm wrap around my waist yet I don't push him away. He doesn't speak and I inwardly thank him for that, I don't want to hear anything right now. I just want to cry for once. I just want to let all of this out so it doesn't hurt anymore.

After a while of Matt just hugging me I lean into him and bury my face into his chest. I cling to him and I cry. I just cry. He pulls me into his lap and I have no urge to stop him. He strokes my back and rocks me and I can't help but calm down at his soft touches. My crying stops now yet I continue to cling to my friend, relaxing into him as he strokes my hair. I let out a sigh.

"This is so stupid, I'm sorry." I lay my head on his shoulder as I say this, my voice just above a whisper. His arms tighten around me as he finally speaks, "No, Mel, it's not stupid." I feel him shake his head. "It isn't. I didn't," he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I didn't realize how much this affected you. It hurts you and I'm sorry for not realizing that earlier. You know I'm here for you, right Mello? You know you can always come to me if something is bothering you."

I give a slow nod as a reply, I don't feel I have the strength to speak anymore. Crying tires you out, that's for sure. Letting out a soft sigh I awkwardly snuggle into Matt, trying to get into a more comfortable position. I vaguely register mumbling something about sleeping on Matt before I fall fast asleep.

Wow Matt, that must be exactly what friends do. One laughs at the other until they break down crying. That definitely sounds right.

For fucks sake could I be any more idiotic? I made Mello cry. That's near unheard of! Mello is so headstrong and confident, it would take a hell of a lot to get him to break like that. Yet I did it. Yep. I, Mello's only friend, made him cry. I am so horrible, God I am so horrible.

I hold the blond in my arms, rocking him with such care. He's fallen asleep yet he still has his hands fisted in the fabric of my striped shirt. I cannot believe how absolutely horrible I was to him. I laughed when he was obviously upset. I wish that I could make it up to him but I don't think I'll ever be able to do such a thing. I hurt him. His only friend hurt him.

What if he develops trust issues because of me? What if I've totally ruined any potential social life that the blond could have? What if he can never make friends now! All because of me! All because his first friend had hurt him.

I hold Mello tighter now and kiss the top of his head. I swear from now on that I will always be at the blond boy's side. I will always be his friend and I will always be there for him. I'll follow him wherever he may go. This way Mello will never have to be alone due to trust issues that were caused by me.

I nod, promising to myself to always be true to that. To always stick by Mello's side.

Being extremely gentle, I slip Mello off of my lap and onto his bed, uncurling his fingers from my shirt. I take off his shoes and situate him so that I can pull the blanket over his slim figure. After I'm sure that he is comfortable I slip out of our shared dorm room and pad down the halls of Whammy's, the kitchen being my destination.

It's just past 9:00 P.M. meaning any cooks that usually work here will be out of the kitchen, leaving the place deserted. This is exactly what I need. I push open the double doors of the dining hall, stealthily making my way across the large room and into the kitchen where I immediately start to raid the place. I look through all the cabinets and drawers and even the fridge before I find what I'm looking for: the last slice of chocolate cake.

The cake was served at lunch today and I had happened to notice that there was still one piece left once all the children had finished eating. I bite my lip now, nervousness coursing throughout me. I had thought the first step to making up to Mello would be to offer him something chocolaty, seeing as the blond loves chocolate. Now that I'm here though, I can't help but be a tad scared. I've never stolen anything before. But it would be for Mello and I'll do anything for Mello.

I grab a napkin from one of the cabinets and delicately wrap up the slice of cake, biting back the guilt that I feel for taking it without permission. After I'm sure that I have the confection wrapped up nicely I start to head back to the room, glad that no one else is roaming the halls at this hour. I open the door as quietly as possible only to find Mello sitting up in his bed. He stares at me as I stand in the doorway, he looks confused so I decide to speak.

"I've brought you something that I think you'll like."

I step fully inside the room now and gently close the door behind me. I place the slice of cake on the foot of his bed and then step back, resisting the urge to fold my hands in front of myself in nervousness. Mello folds back his blanket and scoots to the end of his bed unwrapping what I brought for him.

His eyes widen once the surprise is revealed. He looks back and forth between me and the piece of cake. "Matt," he starts, sounding astonished. "You're not supposed to take food after-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "You needed it, Mel. I know that Roger made you cut back on your chocolate intake and I just felt like you needed this." I nod and he simply stares at me. "Mattie," his voice is soft, almost fragile sounding. "You stole this for me?" I give a hesitant nod.

Mello smiles, a very small yet genuine smile. "Oh, Matt." He sets the piece of cake down and grabs onto my shirt, pulling me forward and into a hug. "Thank you. This," he sighs, "this is more than just a friendly gesture from you to me. You stole me something, Matt. I know what you think of stealing and yet you did it anyway, you did it for me. You're my best friend, Matt. I'm so sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"Mel! Don't be sorry," I gently stroke his back. "I should be sorry, for making you cry. You're my best friend too and I feel so horrible for having done that."

He pulls back from the hug and places a kiss on my cheek. The action causes my face to heat up quite quickly and I hear Mello give a giggle at that. I rub at my cheek and pout at him, "Mello." I whine, "What diddya kiss me for?"

" 'Cause you're my best friend, duh" he playfully hits my forehead, as if the answer was obvious. I scrunch up my nose. I lean down and kiss his cheek too, giving a satisfied hm, feeling I've rightfully exacted my revenge. "Hey!" He shouts. "That's no fair." and now he's the one pouting and I'm the one giggling. "You wiped yours off so I think I should get to kiss you again." He folds his arms across his chest and holds his chin up a bit higher, waiting till I give him his way.

I roll my eyes at his childishness. "Ugh, fine." I sigh and turn my face so that he can easily access my cheek. I suddenly feel his hand on my chin. He turns me so that we're facing and quickly pecks my lips. "M-Mello!" I stutter, having been completely shocked by that. "Hm?" he says innocently, cocking his head. "Mel! Don't play innocent with me." I give him a stern look. "You kissed me."

"Well, duh."

"What do you mean, 'Well, duh'?"

"You said I could Mattie so, mhh!" He sticks his tongue out at me.

"Well that's no fair! I should get to kiss you too, Mello. You," I huff, "You're such a meanie-head!"  
Silence. We stare at one another.

Then bust out laughing at the "insult". "Matt," he drags out, "You're a dork." he nods and I simply roll my eyes.

"Hey, Mel?"

"Yeah, Mattie?"

"You 'wanna eat your cake now?

He smiles.

"Yes."


End file.
